Joshua (The World Ends With You)
|-|Player= |-|Composer= Summary Joshua (ヨシュア Yoshua) is a protagonist and Neku's partner during the second week of the Reapers' Game in The World Ends With You. While he limited his power to become a Player, Joshua is in fact the Composer, ruler of Shibuya and central authority of the Game. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 9-C | 5-A | At least 5-A Name: Kiryu Yoshiya (桐生義弥 Kiryū Yoshiya), nicknamed Joshua Origin: The World Ends With You Gender: Male Age: Physically 15 years old, real age unknown Classification: Illegal Player, Composer Powers and Abilities: Flight, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Resurrection, Transformation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Precognition, Summoning, Transmutation, Non-Corporeal, Black Hole Creation Attack Potency: Human level. Street level with telekinesis (Strong enough to stop bullets telekinetically, but uses a revolver to kill Neku) | Large Planet level (Telekinetically crashes the Moon into Earth during his Level 3 Fusion Attack with Neku, presumably contributing a vast majority of power as Neku's Fusion Attacks with other partners are much weaker) | At least Large Planet Level (Stated to be massively stronger than his limited form. Much superior to Sho Minamimoto whose Level i Flare transported victims into another dimension, should be able to mind control people just like Megumi Kitaniji, should be able to create black holes like Neku) Speed: Normal Human with Supersonic reactions (Stops bullets with telekinesis after they've been fired) | Supersonic (Reacts to and dodges the attacks of Wolf Noise, which run at mach speeds according to the Noise Report, capable of teleportation) | At least Supersonic, likely higher (Can cross between parallel universes, possesses clairvoyance and supertemporal foresight, should be able to stop time like Megumi Kitaniji) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class 5 (superior to Sho Minamimoto and Noise that lift and throw buses) | At least Class 5, likely higher Striking Strength: Human Class (Might be able to augment it with telekinesis) | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Human level. Wall level with telekinetic shielding (Stops a dozen bullets effortlessly, can make himself invisible and intangible by travelling to higher layers of reality) | Unknown (Might be able to take his own fusion attacks, but the mechanics of powers in TWEWY do not guarantee this) | Unknown (like Noise and Reapers, he should be able to exist in multiple planes of reality at once, making him impervious to any attacks that span only one reality, should have the powers of all Noise and be immune to nearly all attacks like Fifenfrog) Stamina: Average. Unknown as Player and Composer. Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with lasers and regular telekinesis, planetary with full power telekinesis. Standard Equipment: Pepperbox revolver, special phones. Intelligence: Genius, oversees the entirety of Shibuya, planned the events of The World Ends With You in advance, can see into the future at full power. Weaknesses: Loses most of his powers on lower planes of reality (like the one regular humans inhabit) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phone Camera:' Makes a picture of an enemy to freeze and then teleport them. *'Junk Crush:' Creates cars and vending machines, crashing them into foes telekinetically. *'Teleportation:' Teleports to avoid enemy attacks. *'Energy Projection:' Dubbed "Jesus Beams" by the fandom, he summons a number of laser beams from the sky. Crushes enemies with a massive guardian angel made of the same energy as his lasers. *'Flight:' Can levitate and fly, possesses wings as Composer. *'Resurrection:' Brings the Players of the Reapers' Game back to life after he judges them worthy, gathering their ambient soul and manifesting a new body for them. *'Final Time Attack:' Can summon all bosses of the TWEWY main story line and have them attack challengers. Key: Manifested on the human layer | Player | Composer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The World Ends with You Category:Square Enix Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Angels